


The Things We Don't Use (They Take and Take)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jolinar lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is revealed that the Goa'uld and Tokra are harder to kill than originally certain people originally thought when Jolinar awakens within Sam while in the mines at P3R-636.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Don't Use (They Take and Take)

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter to this in the future, but I'm currently undecided about that.

_Where was she?_

“What do you think, Carter?”

Complete consciousness is slow in coming to her. But slowly she comes to completely and ever so slowly awakens her senses. Curious, she brushes her presence against the nearest mental presence and surprise greets her as it recoils from her light inquisitive touch before settling down. Had Samantha Carter’s superiors really allowed them to remain together all this time?

_‘Jolinar? Is that really you? How are you alive?’_

She doesn’t suppress her amusement at the question and the Tau’ri woman’s concern about her apparent survival. Though she shouldn’t be surprised as the people of Earth didn’t seem to know much her kind.

_‘The same way I imagine that you are. Samantha Carter, where are we?’_

_‘My team is on the planet we’ve designated as P3R-636. We were captured and forced into the mines.’_

That stopped her short. Getting captured sounded like something Samantha’s team did very often. Either at their own volition or when something had gone wrong. She could feel Samantha’s tired amusement at her swirling confusion.

_‘May I examine your memories, Samantha?’_

_‘Can I ask what you would be looking for?’_

_‘I would mainly like to know the current lay of the land -- to borrow a short saying from your people, our situation.’_

_‘You may. But Jolinar, you should know that --’_

_‘In a moment, Samantha. Thank you for allowing me to have your permission to do this.’_

She feels Samantha’s concern grow as she starts her search of Samantha’s memories so that she can have an idea of what is going on and what had been going on before she awoke. When she finds what she wants to know and knows that the information would be useful to the Tokra if and when she found them again.

_‘Useful how?’_

_‘We knew through various agents that Seti had ruled the Telleran people. But we didn’t know what had happened to him after contact between Ra and him had ceased. But the Naquadah could be useful to our own interests..’_

Another memory thread catches her attention and she follows the memory thread for a bit, only to stop short at what she finds. 

Jolinar senses Samantha’s ill hidden concern heighten and the remorse she feels for the memories that she had found regarding the meeting with her mate and the other Tokra. 

_Oh Lantash..._

_‘Jolinar. About Lantash…’_

_‘Later, Samantha Carter. We must help your comrade, Daniel Jackson, first.’_

Her sadness at imaging her mate’s grief at her supposed death momentarily forgotten for the time being; she turns her attention to the more pressing concern of SG-1’s capture and being forced to work in the Naquadah mines while Daniel had been injured and now stayed in the palace with the royal family after he had been healed. She felt Samantha’s growing concern at the mention of her friend.

_‘Is something happening with Daniel?’_

_‘Your memories detail that a sarcophagus has been used to heal to your friend when he was injured. And that he has been having prolonged use of the device.’_

_‘He has and he seems changed. Is there something wrong with him?’_

_‘There are negative side effects to the prolonged use of the device. Your friend’s changing behavior is one of them.’_

_‘Is there something that we can do for Daniel?’_

_‘Perhaps with time Samantha Carter. The Tokra do not use the sarcophagus, because aside from the negative effects you are seeing in your friend, we believe that the device takes something important from you.’_

Jolinar tries to emphasize the meaning of her words by sharing images in the bond that they share together and she senses the understanding in Sam’s mind.

_‘So the Tokra believe that prolonged use of the device takes the good that is inside a person away from away them.’_

_‘Yes. It is why we are not as long lived as our enemy. We do not use the device for that reason.’_

_‘And you believe that something like will happen with Daniel?’_

_‘Indeed. It is already happening, Samantha Carter. If you do not intervene now, you and your friends will lose the Daniel you know for all time.’_

“Carter?” They can hear the concern in the man’s voice before he nudges Samantha’s shoulder to get her attention. Jolinar had not intended to answer the human, but she does before she and Samantha can really do anything about it.

“We hear you, Jack O'Neill.”

There’s silence before they feel the weight of Teal’c’s stare on the back of Samantha’s head and Jack curses before he moves to kneel in front of them.

“Who’s ‘we’?”

They don’t get a chance to answer as Teal’c answers for them.

“Jolinar of Malkshur. It would seem that the Tokra within Samantha Carter lives, O’Neill.”

“Yes, I got that Teal’c. But how? I thought that thing died for good when Sam woke up.”

“The Goa’uld and the Tokra are not that easy to kill, O’Neill.”

“Yeah. I’m beginning to get that.”

They listen as Jack curse and Samantha mentally pokes Jolinar to get her attention.

_‘May I?’_

_‘By all means. Do not forget that we must do something for your friend soon.’_

Jolinar senses the mental nod that Samantha does before she takes control.

“Jack, please not now. Jolinar believes that we’re in danger of losing Daniel for good.”

“How? How does that thing know anything about what’s going on?”

Sam and Teal’c answer at the same time.

“Goa’uld and Tokra share the memories of their hosts.”

“ _Right_. So what’s the deal about Daniel?”

Sam glances at Teal’c and they share a long look before he nods slightly and Sam answers the question.

“It’s the sarcophagus and Daniel’s continued use of it. Jolinar and the Tokra share the belief that the prolonged use of the device takes away the good parts of a person’s being.”

“Indeed.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to help, Daniel?”

“Jolinar believes that getting Daniel away from it and off planet long enough to make sure that he can’t come back to get to the device will be enough. That and we’ll have to watch him for a bit.”

Jack shakes his head and curses softly under his breath while he listens to them. He points at Sam, his expression serious and annoyed. “Just so we’re clear here. I still do not completely trust, Jolinar, Sam.”

Sam nods slightly, watching him. “She knows that, Jack. But she is more concerned about Daniel and wishes to help him.”

“Fine.”


End file.
